Water Water Everywhere
Water Water Everywhere is a series 3 episode that first aired on November 7, 2003. It was written by Nathan Cockerill, a lead script writer for the series. It also shared the same name for another similar episode from Sooty Heights. Plot All the taps have stopped working at Hotel Sooty, and Richard has hired Butch to do the job. Butch charges Richard 200 pounds and goes to switch clothing, but it's not typical plumber clothing and he is doing anything but plumbing today. Butch is going out on vacation and plans to use the money for it. Fortunately for Richard, Butch has given the job to (of course) Sooty and Sweep, who are trainees for his repair firm. They get out their repair tools and quickly finish their first task, to fix the broken taps, which is just the start of the water problem. Richard guides them to their next task, which is cleaning the chimney. After Sooty and Sweep bicker and fight with each other, they get to work, but they fight again and break the broom needed to clean it. Meanwhile, Vicki and Soo practice their ballet on the front desk, annoying Richard. Soo falls off and she and Vicki go and practice somewhere else, when they suddenly hear some tapping noises. Then, Miki shows up and wonders what is going on. Sooty then gives Sweep some dynamite to clean the chimney faster and Miki warns everyone to take cover and the dynamite explodes, covering everyone in soot. Vicki and Soo angerly walk off to take a bath before they ruin it too. Sooty asks what job is next and Richard forces them to clean up the mess they made. When Soo tries to take a bath, there is no water and orders Sooty and Sweep to fix it. They soon fix this by pouring in some Cherry Aid into the bath tank, along with some custard and chocolate milkshakes. Meanwhile, Richard investigates the mess they made and finds out the pipes were poorly mended together using old socks and sausages. Soo is covered in cherry aid and custard in the showers and Richard gets sprayed with chocolate milkshake by his hose, even though he was trying to avoid getting sprayed knowing it will happen if he looked down at it, a common joke in the series. After that, Richard finds out that the liquids are coming out the wrong ends (when one handle turns, the opposite shoots out the liquid). When he tries to turn on both, a green liquid squirts out from the sink drain. Sooty and Sweep try to fix this by bunioning a leek (get it? subscribe to king fat) into one of the sinks, but this causes it to move to another location. When Vicki and Soo try to move to her friend's house to wash up, the ceiling begins leaking and chaos ensues as water pops up everywhere. There are several instances where water shoots out from all ends of the hotel, from the pipes to the safe. Even Sooty's magic wand can't fix this, it too has a leak. Vicki ensures the guests they are testing their sprinkler system as Sooty and Sweep try to fix up the mess. Richard has had enough and decides to call Butch on the phone so he can see this. Sooty and Sweep want to give Richard one last chance to fix the mistakes they made. Richard reluctantly agrees and gives them a time limit to sort out everything. After 60 seconds, the leaks are gone and everybody cheers. Butch returns from his vacation, not knowing the madness Sooty and Sweep caused, reminding Richard once again that his services are the best. Out of the blue though, the leaks return and the hotel is flooded! End Credit sequence The water has dried up and the gang decide to open their own Rainforest Cafe. Richard orders the water surprise, which is just a giant splash of water overhead, and Richard gets drenched by it. Characters Sooty Sweep Richard Butch Vicki Soo Miki Song Water Water Everywhere Song Gallery Water Water Everywhere/Gallery Category:Season 3